Untitled
by myflutekills
Summary: F, Fear, Amber, Amber Fire, Amber Lawliet, whatever the name, Fear was no normal child. From the age of 5 her brother, L, had raised her. They were alone till a man came and ask them to live and a place called Whammy's House. NearxOC, MelloxOC2, RyukxOC
1. Prelude

"Nii-san?" asked a small girl with black hair and eyes. Her brother looked down at her.

"Yes Amber?" He asked.

"Do we have money for food tomorrow?" She asked. He blinked, and then smiled. He didn't have a normal little sister. Most girls her age would have no need to ask that, to care about that. She had seen more than the average 40-year-old man. He was 95% sure on that.

"You have no need to worry about that. I'll find something" He said as he tucked her in to her be- err… mattress. He kissed her forehead, as she smiled up at him, knowing her Nii-san would come through for her. L walked out of her room, and sat down on the old, run down sofa. He ran a hand through his hair. He thought, he thought about how just 2 mouths ago, his mom and dad were killed in front of his sister. He had came back from school late to find the front door blown off its hinges. I instantly, he ran to Amber's room. Not finding her, he ran to his parent's room, only to find a blood bath. His heart sank when he found her curled up in the closet.

L shivered at the thought. He never wanted her to go threw that again. Just then, the door bell to their small shack rang. Slowly he moved to the door. As he looked threw the small hole in the door, he saw -an older man in his late 50s or 60s. L was 80% sure this man meant no harm. He was too old to be a police man and didn't any visible badge. L opened the door. The man looked at L and smiled.

"You must be L, correct?" L nodded.

"You may call me Watari. Can I come in?" The man asked. L nodded once again and stepped aside for him to enter. Watari took off his hat reviling his combed back gray hair.

"I own an orphanage for gifted children, called Whammy's house. I found you school records and saw that you were at the top of your class. I would like you to join us at Whammy's." The man finished.

"I can't." L said simply.

"And why not, If you don't mind me asking?"

"My-" He didn't get to finish.

"Nii-san? Who is this man? Did he come to take us away?" Amber asked as she walked in.

"Oh, I see. Well, we can't very well leave your sister here can we? If you choose to come she can as well." Watari smiled.

L knew his answer right away with out thinking.

"I'm sorry Watari. But, I can't be separated from my sister. If some one were to adopt her, they wouldn't won't me." he stated grimly. The old man let out a small laugh.

"Oh dear! You seem to have miss understood me! Children aren't adopted from Whammy's. It's more of a boarding school." Again, the man smiled.

"Ok, we'll go." L said giving in.

"Well then! So we know what classes to put you two in you have to take a test." L nodded understanding. Watari started to pull out two large packets of paper. He handed L one, but didn't give Amber hers.

"Oh dear. It seems that I only have one more test, and it's far too hard for you." He told Amber. "I'll have to give you yours at Whammy's" He said as he started to put the test away.

"Let he take it." L told him. Watari looked taken aback. "She's just as smart as I am. The test you plan to give her will be too easy." Watari nodded and handed her the test. They both sat on the sofa. Amber looked over at her brother as he sat oddly. She pulled her legs up to sit like him, finding it a lot easier to think and also comfy. Looked at his sister and smiled. They both then begin their tests.


	2. And the prelude ends

It had been two years since Amber had came to Whammy's with her brother and she had settled in nicely. She had gotten a new name as well. Fear. She picked the name herself. It came from the name L had given her to hide her identity, Amber Fire. The F from Fire, the E from Amber, the A from Amber and the R from Fire.

She had made friends with a little 12-year-old boy she met in the game room, blasting away at god knows what on his game boy. Matt, he called himself. Over the next year she found herself spending most of her free time in that room. Whether it be by herself or with Matt, she was there. Of coarse she still found time to spend with her big brother. L had already started to solve cases and sometimes she would help. She soon found herself not only addicted to games, but sweets as well.

Another year past and Fear was rushing down the main stairs with Matt's wrist locked firmly in her grasp. Today someone new was coming and she wanted to be the first to meet him. They reached the bottom and darted to Roger's office door just in time to see a kid with a blond bob walk out. Fear let go of Matt and walked up to the new kid. She was confused! They said the new kid was a boy! This was a girl! Right? She started to stare at her as the girl got very annoyed.

"Matt?" She asked, as she turned to face him.

"Yeah?"

"Didn't they say that the new kid was a boy? That's a girl!" She pointed in the direction of the "Girl" who was turning red and "her" hands had balled into fists. Matt couldn't answer seeing as her was laughing so hard. This confused Fear even more! What was so funny?! She turned back around only to be screamed at.

"I'M A FREAKIN' BOY!!!!" Fear jumped back and a small "oh" passed through her lips.

She would later learn that the boy's name was Mello. For the rest of the year Mello tried to stay as far away from Fear as possible. This was proved hard seeing as he had befriended Matt. Birthdays passed and Matt was now 13, Mello 12, and Fear was 10.

The next year came quickly and Whammy's was expecting, yet again, someone new. Matt, Mello, and Fear were all waiting outside, leaning against the front gate.

"I hope it's a girl!" Fear squealed. "Then I won't be the only one!"

"Yeah, and then you'll leave us the heck alone!" Added Mello.

"What?!" Fear protested. She liked hanging out with them! She wasn't to found of Mello seeing as he was always yelling at her, but Matt was her first and only friend, excluding L.

Matt put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a kind smile.

"Don't listen to him, Fear. Your always welcome to hang with us!'

Mello huffed, looked away and crossed his arms over his chest. Just then they heard a car pull up. They all jumped up and tried their best to see. Watari opened the car door and out stepped a small boy with white hair and was holding on to a toy robot. The three stepped away from the gate as it opened. Roger came out of the large, mansion like orphanage and walked up to Watari. As they talked, Fear and the others walked up to the boy. Fear was the first to talk.

"Hi! I'm Fear and I'm 10-years-old! Who are you?"

The boy thought for a moment before replying. "Near. I'm 10 as well."

Mello instantly didn't like Near. He sounded like a know-it-all and he had a big head! Fear, on the other hand, was fascinated with him. With the way he spoke, she could tell two things:

1) He was very smart.

2) He needed a friend.

Fear was determined to be that friend.

For the next two years she spent more and more time with Near. She found that he reminded her a lot of her brother. She also found herself playing with her hair quite a lot. Just like Near.

They didn't even need to talk. He would sit on the ground in the game room and she would just sit next to him and watch. Of Corse she would still hang out with Matt and help L out, who was how quite famous.

Mello had grown to hate Near even more now, and sometimes he would pick on him. It annoyed Fear that he did this, but it annoyed her even mote that Near let him. If she ever saw Mello messing with Near, she would yell right back at him. This forged a bond between the two that couldn't be broken.


End file.
